


Sing For Me

by Midnite521



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, M/M, Sad, Suicide Attempt, Suicide Notes, joshler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 13:30:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6568240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnite521/pseuds/Midnite521
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler leaves a note for Josh, stating that he's going to commit suicide- and Josh tries to stop him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sing For Me

I knew something was wrong as soon as I got home from the store. The house seemed too quiet- and it was almost never like this.

 

Whenever I came home, I would hear Tyler in the living room watching TV, or see him in his bedroom writing down some more music, humming as he did so.

 

But this time, it was silent enough to hear a pin drop. 

 

“Tyler?” I called out, hoping to hear him answer me.

 

Nothing.

 

Worried, I tried again, but this time a little louder. “Tyler? Are you here?” I went into the living room to see that it was, in fact, empty. Figuring the only other place he’d be was his room, I headed there.

 

The door was closed, so I decided to knock.

 

“Ty?”

 

...No answer. Worry increasing, I turned the doorknob, pushing open the door to see only darkness. I turned the light on, and noticed a note on his bed.

 

_ Wait... what? _

 

_ Since when does Tyler leave notes when he goes somewhere? _

 

Warily, I walked over, picking it up.

 

_ Josh, _

 

_ I figured this was the first place you’d look if the house was quiet _

_ Anyways, the reason it’s quiet is well...because… _

_ Look, we’ve been best friends for years, and you know I trust you with everything _

_ Which is why I’ve told you about my depression and anxiety in the first place _

_ And when I did, you did everything you could- every single day- to keep me happy and keep me going _

_ I’m glad to have had you as a best friend- and I even regret saying this to you _

_ I just… _

_ Can’t do it anymore _

_ I’ve kept the depression at bay the best I could, even taking my medicine when I needed to _

_ But lately my thoughts are getting the best of me _

_ They’ve completely taken over my mind, and have convinced me that life isn’t even worth living anymore _

_ I’ve tried stopping them, but lately, it’s gotten worse, and I just can’t handle it anymore _

_ I’m sorry to leave you like this without telling you, I just… _

_ It’d be hard to tell you in person that I have to go _

_ And I thought about the fact that you’d try to stop me if you could _

_ I don’t know when you’re reading this, or if I’m still even alive _

_ But Josh _

_ I’m sorry... For everything I’ve put you through _

_ You have no idea how much you mean to me _

_ I love you so much that it hurts _

_ This note is getting a little too long, so I’ll end it here _

_ I love you Josh... so much _

_ Please don’t worry about me... everything will be okay in the end _

_ I promise _

 

_ ~Love, Tyler _

 

Note shaking in my hand, I could feel as tears started pooling in the corner of my eyes. Breathing shakily, I grabbed my phone out of my pocket, and tried to call him.

 

It rung a few times, signaling that he hadn’t turned it off- yet that didn’t help me feel any better.

 

It went to voicemail.

 

“Tyler, please pick up,” I said shakily. “Please don’t do this to yourself. Don’t do this to me...you-” My voice cracked, and I sucked in a breath. “You mean a lot to me too, Ty. Please don’t give up on me... I love you too…” 

 

Click. Hanging up and putting my phone back in my pocket, I hurried to get to the front door, opening and closing it behind me quickly as I started walking in the direction that- I somehow knew- he went.

 

He always went to the same place when he had to be alone, to think about things.

 

The park, on top of the bridge.

 

I decided to try and text him- to see if it wasn’t too late as I jogged as fast as I could.

 

_ To: Tyler- _ _ Ty, please don’t do this… _

 

A few minutes go by without an answer. I cried out in frustration, deciding to send another text.

 

_ To: Tyler- _ _ Tyler please, stay with me...you mean to much for me to lose you _

 

A couple of minutes later, to my slight relief, I received an answer- though it wasn’t what I was expecting.

 

_ From: Tyler-  _ _  I’m sorry Josh...  _

 

_ From: Tyler-  _ _  I can’t handle this anymore _

_ From: Tyler-  _ _  You’re my best friend, and always will be… But it’s my time to leave _

 

_ From: Tyler-  _ _  I’ll always love you <3 _

 

I was about to text him again before he sent one last text. It was a link.

 

 _From: Tyler-_ [_https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YIRujBiwbYs_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YIRujBiwbYs)

 

I tapped on the link, and it sent me to a song 

 

“ _ Look at me and listen close _

_ So I can tell you how I feel before I go _

_ Just a year, it's not much time _

_ For me to show you I am proud that you are mine” _

  
  


He  _ had  _ told me he loved me…

 

“ _ I wish I had known the future in my heart _

_ Was just about to start… _ ”

 

“ _ Say tomorrow _

_ I can't follow you there _

_ Just close your eyes _

_ And sing for me _

_ I will hear you _

_ Always near you _

_ And I'll give you the words _

_ Just sing for me” _

 

Listening to the song, I continued jogging, trying to go faster as I listened- my heart pounding.

 

“ _ Every lock, on every door _

_ I put them there to try and hide you from the world _

_ And you kicked, yeah, you screamed _

_ You never understood you're everything to me” _

  
  
  


“ _You have no idea how much you mean to me…_ ”  The line from his note…

 

“ _ I just hope you know the future in your heart _

_ Is just about to start...” _

 

_ “Say tomorrow _

_ I can't follow you there _

_ Just close your eyes and _

_ And sing for me _

_ I will hear you _

_ Always near you _

_ And I'll give you the words _

_ Just sing for me” _

 

My feet pounded against the concrete as I ran.

 

“ _ No looking back when I am gone _

_ Follow your heart, it's never wrong _

_ No looking back when I am gone _

_ Don't second guess the note you're on” _

 

“ _I just... Can’t do it anymore_ ”  Tears ran down my face as I hoped and prayed that he would still be there- and alive.

 

“ _ Out of time _

_ All out of fight _

_ You are the only thing in life that I got right” _

  
  


“ _I’m glad to have had you as a best friend- and I even regret saying this to you…_ ”

 

“Please be there for me Tyler... please don’t be gone…”

 

“ _ Say tomorrow _

_ I can't follow you there _

_ Just close your eyes and _

_ And sing for me _

_ I will hear you _

_ Always near you _

_ And I'll give you the words _

_ Just sing for me” _

 

_ “Just close your eyes _

_ And sing for me” _

  
  


_ “ _ _Please don’t worry about me... everything will be okay in the end...I promise…_ ”

 

As soon as I arrived at the park, I was slightly relieved to see that he hadn’t decided to jump yet. Though my heart pounded furiously when I noticed he was sitting on the ledge. I put my phone in my pocket, turning it off before continuing to race towards Tyler.

 

“Tyler!” I shouted at the top of my lungs. He turned to look at me.

 

~~~~~~~

 

* _ Tyler* _

 

I felt guilt spread through me as soon as I’d left the house-knowing that soon Josh would be back and notice that I wasn’t there. Knowing him, he’d go up to my room- and that’s where he’ll find the note that I left for him.

 

Tears fell down my face as memories flashed through my mind of Josh and I, just having fun and goofing off in general, writing songs together, performing on stage together…

 

_ No... now’s not the time to think about the good times. You’re ending your life, remember? You don’t deserve to be happy anymore. _

 

_ ‘Oh...right…’ _

 

I sighed as the view of the park came into sight. Keeping my pace, I made my way over to where I would usually go to think through things, and just be alone with my thoughts.

 

I made my way to the top of the bridge, looking over the ledge- and up at the sky. The sky was a pretty orange-ish pink color this evening. The thought made me smile for only a second, as I remembered this would be my last time seeing such a thing.

 

I sucked in a breath as I grabbed hold of the ledge, hopping over it and sitting on the top.

 

Suddenly, my phone went off. I felt the urge to cry again- already knowing it was Josh. I decided to not answer (I mean, what would be the point?). After about another minute, I received a new voicemail. Hesitant, I decided to at least listen to what he had to say.

 

_ “Tyler, please pick up,”  _ He said in a shaky voice. I licked my lips anxiously as I continued to listen.

 

_ “Please don’t do this to yourself. Don’t do this to me...you-”  _ He stopped, his voice cracking. My throat hitched as I held back tears.

 

_ “You mean a lot to me too, Ty. Please don’t give up on me... I love you too…”  _ That was when the voicemail ended, and a click was heard- signaling that he’d hung up. I gasped, closing my eyes when more tears decided to fall down my face.

 

_ He loves me too… _

 

“I’m so sorry, Josh…” I whispered to myself, sniffling a little as I wiped the tears away- turning to look at the setting sun. “But I have to go…”

 

~~~~~~~

 

A few minutes later, I’d gotten a text from him. I decided to look and see what he had to say this time.

 

_ From: Josh- _ _ Ty, please don’t do this… _

 

I bit my lip, and decided not to answer him- though that might not have been the best idea in the world.

 

A few more minutes later, I received a couple of  texts from him.

 

_ From: Josh-  _ _ Tyler please, stay with me...you mean to much for me to lose you _

 

I closed my eyes, breathing through my nose. I held my phone close to me as I looked below me at the ground that tempted me. A couple of minutes later, I decided to humor him and send him a series of texts.

 

_ To: Josh-  _ _  I’m sorry Josh… _

 

_ To: Josh-  _ _ I can’t handle this anymore _

 

_ To: Josh- _ _ You’re my best friend, and always will be… But it’s my time to leave _

 

_ To: Josh- _ _ I’ll always love you  <3 _

 

Before he texted me back- since I knew he probably would, I decided to send him one last thing.

 

 _To: Josh-_ [_https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YIRujBiwbYs_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YIRujBiwbYs)

  
  


I turned off my phone, putting it back in my hoodie pocket before placing my hands on the ledge of the bridge.

 

‘ _ Please understand…’ _

 

I sat there for a few moments, lingering, stalling almost.

 

_ Just do it already. It’s not like you’ll have anyone who’ll miss you anyways _

 

_ ‘Josh would miss me... I know he would…’ _

 

_ As if... he’s just pretending to care so you’ll rethink this whole thing. Are you really going to let him do that to you? _

 

_ ‘But I know he cares about me... I wouldn’t doubt it if he were trying to get here now to try and stop me.’ _

 

_ He’s not going to be here anytime soon. Just jump already. It’s not like you have anything else to live for _

 

_ ‘I... guess you’re... right…’ _

 

I closed my eyes, clearing my mind of all thoughts before I started to slowly stand. 

 

Within seconds, I heard footsteps- and a few more seconds before I heard a voice calling out my name.

 

“Tyler!”

 

I looked to see that it was, indeed, Josh- who probably ran the whole way here. 

 

Making me feel worse for making him worry about me.

 

“Josh…” I whispered inaudibly before I realized that he suddenly reached up and wrapped his arms around my torso- pulling me down off the bridge and making me cry out in surprise. Within seconds, he engulfed me in a tight hug, making me gasp- and freeze in shock.

 

“Josh…” I breathed again, tears filling my eyes. “Please let me go…”

 

He pulled back, keeping his hands gripped firmly on my shoulders. His eyes were rimmed red, his cheeks stained with tear streaks.

 

“You’re  _ not  _ leaving me Tyler Joseph, do you hear me?” He said, his voice laced with emotion, cracking again at the end as more tears ran down his face. “You’re staying with me.” 

 

He breathed in and out shakily as he shook visibly- possibly from fear of losing me. I felt more tears run down my face as I realized I couldn’t get myself to loosen his grip on me. “I’m not losing the person I care about the most.”

 

I shook my head, looking down as I sniffled. “You have other people to care about that are more important than me, Josh. Like your family.”

 

“I  _ do  _ care about my family... but I also care about my best friend... who I’ve evidently fallen for. You mean everything to me, Tyler…”

 

I gave him a pity smile before wiping away the tears again, which didn’t help- as they continued to flow nonstop.

 

“I know you care about me. And I know that you love me. But I also know that you only love me as your best friend.” I paused, my voice quieting. “There’s absolutely nothing that anyone can love about me... I’m just a worthless being with no place on this Earth… which is  _ why  _ I need you to let me go.”

 

It was his turn to shake his head, and he laughed quietly. “That’s where you’re wrong. I love  _ everything  _ about you. Every. Little. Thing. Like how you smile and laugh at the simplest things. How your eyes shine brightly when you’re proud of something you’ve just done. Or how you quietly sing to yourself- which is probably the most beautiful thing I’ve  _ ever  _ heard in my entire lifetime, besides your adorable laugh.”

 

I just stood in shock as he listed on and on the every little thing that he liked about me- even the tiniest things.

 

“I even find it cute when you’re being stubborn about something. Or how you’re so focused when you’re writing that nothing can distract you- not even me.” He bit his lip.

 

“Tyler... please reconsider... you have  _ so  _ much to live for...You just-” He cut himself off, hugging me again as he rested his chin on my shoulder. He let out a small sob. “You can’t do this to me... not now, not when I need you the most.” He sniffled before I felt him shake. “I don’t know what I’d do with my life without you in it. God, I just... I love you so much, Ty...please don’t leave me…” His voice grew shaky again at the end, and I stood completely still- tears still running down my face.

 

“Please…” He whispered before pulling back again, looking directly at me. He wrapped his hands gently around the back of my neck, pulling me close so we were almost nose to nose. I subconsciously found myself placing my hands on his shoulders carefully as I let out a shaky breath. I closed my eyes- and just listened to the sound of our breathing to try to calm myself down. I opened my eyes again after a few seconds.

 

“Josh,” I said quietly, making him look at me fully. He waited for me to speak, to say anything. It was another moment before I could get myself to talk again.

 

“I’m sorry…”

 

A small smile appeared on his face before he moved one of his hands from the back of my neck to my cheek. He brushed against it gently- I’m guessing as a soothing gesture.

 

“Josh?” I said in a small voice.

 

“Yeah?” He answered just as quietly.

 

I licked my lips before speaking again.

 

“You... really love me?” He nodded.

 

“I’m  _ in  _ love with you, Tyler…” He answered just above a whisper. I nodded vaguely, my mouth opening slightly.

 

“Prove it…” I said softly.

 

He laughed under his breath, as if in disbelief. Though he said nothing about it. His other hand made his way to my face, cupping along my jaw gently- making shivers go down my spine and goosebumps along my arms.

 

“Are you sure?” He asked in a gentle tone. I nodded again.

 

“Please...” I breathed, placing my hands along the sides of his neck. “Prove to me I have something to live for…” He sucked in a breath.

 

“Okay…” He whispered. He moved in slowly, as if being careful, and placed a tender kiss to my lips. As soon as his lips touched mine, it’s as if the dark thoughts that were consuming my mind not moments before- vanished into thin air. He pulled away, eyes still closed for a couple of seconds before looking at me again.

 

My face warming up immensely- my heart beat uncontrollably as I pulled him to me again, making him gasp lightly in my mouth. My mouth opened slightly as it moved along with his, fitting like a missing piece of a puzzle. We parted only for a few seconds for air before continuing kissing each other like it would be the last time we would do so.

 

Deciding to heat things up a little, I gathered my courage to deepen the kiss- which made it all the more satisfying. He groaned a little, holding onto me tightly. He eventually pulled away, panting softly as he smiled and laughed to himself.

 

“Have I mentioned you’re an  _ amazing  _ kisser?”

 

I found myself laughing at his comment, warming up and feeling slight happiness coming back to me.

 

“You’ve never had an excuse to before.” 

 

He laughed again, which made my face heat up again at how adorable it sounded. After another minute or so, he expression grew to one of worry and concern.

 

“Please tell me you’ve changed your mind about this whole thing?” He pleaded. I bit the inside of my cheek as I thought for a moment before kissing his forehead and hugging him to me- laying my head on his shoulder.

 

“I could never leave you now, Josh... I love you too much.” He laughed quietly in relief before answering.

 

“I love you too, baby boy...You ready to go home?” He murmured. 

 

“Mhm. I’m ready.”

  
This time, as we walked back to the house, all I could think about was my future with Josh- and how I would now have the rest of my life to spend with him.


End file.
